


The jokers daughter

by timexturner



Series: The jokers daughter-Dimples [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Next generation - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Joker and Harley's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that I made for a character called Dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll never be your boyfriend

" Batty! Batty! Batty batty batty batty batty!" I called out to my boyfriend who was hiding up in the rafters " come on batty! Come on down! I just wanna talk to ya. I have hostages here, ya know! Hehehe. If you come on down and give ol' miss D a kiss, mayyyybe I'll let 'em go! Hehehehe." I laughed. I turned to the hostage " but don't count on it." I whispered to the hostage. " you ever had a boyfriend, sweetheart? No? Well mine is refusing to come down and kiss me. How awful is that? Hehe. Maybe I can make him come down" I smirked as I pulled out a pocket knife. " yeah a little cut here... And here... Yeah that's good" I said as I cut a heart shape into her cheek. I pulled the rag off of her " go ahead, scream!" 

I laughed as she screamed at the pain. " BATTYYYYY! there's a hostage bleeding down here. If you come down and kiss me I might let her go." I taunted him. I soon felt his big strong hands wrapped around my neck. I looked at his hands and gave one of his hands a lick. Batty then pushed me down and rescued the hostage. When the hostage was with the dumbass police he turned to me. 

" Dimples, why do you insist on tormenting Gotham like your father did? You do know you have a choice, right?" Batty asked me. I giggled 

" you have a choice too, ya know. Be a good little Batty and come over to my side. We could be a perfect family. And I don't torment Gotham specifically, you ever wonder why I kidnap random people? It's to get YOUR attention, Batty. Not Gotham's attention, yours!" I said to him. He rolled his eyes. 

" I am never coming over to your side. You're the product of the most wanted people in Gotham! You can try to persuade me all you like, but I'll never be your boyfriend." He said as he left me there. Tears ran down my cheek. I wiped them away. I'm not a cry baby like my daddy always said I was. I'll make Batty fall for me. Somehow.


	2. Don't mess with the joker.

I saw him come in and smiled " it took ya longer to find my daddy's hideout this time, Batty. What took ya so long? You gettin' old or something? Ehehehehe." I said as I got out of my daddy's chair. " I set up something for us, ya know. No jokes. I even sent my dickhead of a father out on a fake mission, he took mom with him. He grounded me for not killing you when we first met. You 'member that? Your 16th birthday? Anyway, I set up a romantic Dinn'a for us." I smiled as I pushed a button on a remote I was holding and a dart shot at batty. I laughed as he fell to the floor unconscious. 

" ugh, where am I?" I heard batty say as I put down my tea cup. 

" hey, batty, have a good nap? Hehehe. I had to uh... Tie ya up so ya wouldn't get away from me. Took your little bat toys too. Oooh what's this thing do?" I asked as I took out a bat shaped thing and threw it. It came back to me after a while " sweet a boomerang! Ooh I know what I can do with this! Hehehe!" I said as I took out my pocket knife along with some of my purple lipstick. I noticed batty Lookin' at me as I put the lipstick on. Probably wondering what I was gonna do. I pursed my lips to let the lipstick settle on my lips and then I placed a kiss on the boomerang. I looked up and smiled at him. Batty just stared at me curiously "what? I sometimes need a stencil for my carvings. Nothing wrong with that" I said as I then started carving my kiss print into his boomerang. 

" why don't you just carve a smile like your dad does?" Batty asked curiously. I shrugged. 

" that's his thing. Not mine. I don't want to be known only as the jokers daughter, ya know? Plus I wanted my 'signature' to be a little more girly. I might be a mass murderer, but your signatures your own, ya know. If I just copy my dad's signature well, that's plagiarism, batty. And that. is. bad." I explained to him as I wiggle my finger at him like a mother would a child. 

" and murder isn't?" Batty muttered rolling his eyes. I giggled but let it slide. 

" well it is, but it's the family business." I sighed as I finished. " one bat toy down. Lots to go hehehe!" I said as I started humming a song to myself. " blood still stains when the sheets are washed, sex don't sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up, and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. He's still dead when you're done with the bottle. Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle, kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cuuuup" I sang as I altered more of batty's toys. " what? It's a song I came up with" I said as I looked up at batty. Batty rolled his eyes. I giggled and went back to tinkering with his toys. 

" you know, you have a beautiful voice. I don't know why you don't just-" batty started but then I heard a familiar voice... 

" I am going to kill her! Strangle her! Cut her! I dunno! She gave us the wrong fucking directions!" I heard my daddy say as he came in 

" puddin, she's just a kid. Kid's do make mistakes." My mama pointed out 

" oh go have sex with deadhead why don't ya?!" My daddy screamed at my mama. 

" I said I was sorry for that, puddin!" I could hear my dad abusing my mama again. A tear rolled down my cheek that I quickly wiped away. I hummed the song to myself to calm down. When I opened my eyes I saw batty smiling at me sympathetically. 

"DIMPLES YOU GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard daddy yell at me. I rolled my eyes 

" NO!" I yelled back "BATTY AND I ARE HAVIN' A ROMANTIC EVENING!" 

I heard my daddy coming up the stairs. He burst down my door. " hi daddy. Look, I kidnapped batman for ya." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes. 

" that-" he said pointing to batty " is Batsy junior, kid. I wanted the original Batsy-" 

" my dad's retired." Batty said to my daddy. 

" oh yeah?" My daddy asked as he got his knife out. I still can't believe he carved a stupid smile into his knife. He got on the table and walked over to batty. He put his knife to batty's face. " why don't you be a good little bat and tell me who your father is and I won't carve out your eyeballs!" I gasped as I rushed over to batty and hugged him 

" daddy! Don't kill batty! I want him and I to be a perfect family." I said as I kissed his cheek. 

" oh yeah?" My daddy asked laughing " and I wanna be in a band that has something to do with Mars but that's not gonna happen, IS IT?!" I giggled a little at the thought of my dad being in a band and singing for a living. Maybe in an alternate universe sure. But not here in Gotham. " go to your room before I hurt you too!" I didn't move. " excuse me, Batsy jr." My daddy said as he grabbed my throat and pushed me to the wall. " listen, you whore, you fucked up and I am not in the mood. So if you want out of here with your flesh still intact then you will not question me. Oh and don't start with that cry baby bullshit. It doesn't work when Harley does it, it won't work when you do it. Now, go.to.your.fucking.room!" My daddy yelled at me as he slapped me hard. 

A few minutes later I was doing a magic trick my daddy had taught me. It was a pencil trick... Well it wasn't really a trick, it was more of a murder technic. I tried it with my teddy bear. The pencil went through the bear's eye. I giggled then sighed. I looked at the picture of Batty. I kissed my hand and put it to the picture. I then grabbed out my notepad and started writing down another verse of the song 'sippy cup'


	3. Psych ward part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: slight mention of rape by Dimples

I sat at in the nut house waiting for some idiot to interview me. I wondered if I had the same manipulation powers that daddy dickhead had. Only one way to find out. 

"I'm peeling the skin off my Faaaaace. Cause I really hate bein' saaaafe, the normals they make me afraid. The crazies, they make me feel saaane. I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, The craziest friend that you've ever had, You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone, Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong, Over the bend, entirely bonkers, You like me best when I'm off my rocker, Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed, So what if I'm crazy? The best people are, All the best people are crazy, all the best people are" I sang while I waited for the dumb idiot to get here. That's when I heard the intercom come on. 

" that's enough, miss. Quinn." I rolled my eyes 

" my last name ain't Quinn!" I screamed to them " that's my motha's last name, not mine!" 

" disclose your real last name, and we'll call you by that." The guy said over the intercom. I remained silent. I waited for several minutes before the door opened. 

" hello, miss Quinn. I'm Doctor Anthony Spade I'll be your psychiatrist for the duration of your stay here at Arkham. Interesting that they chose this room specifically- this is where your mother and father used to have their therapy sessions. And don't even think about trying to manipulate me. Won't work on me. So, you're here because you have stalked the batman, you've kidnapped and murdered a number of people just to get him to love you and he still hasn't come around, doesn't that tell you something?" Mr. Acey said to me. 

" you forgot that I raped him" I said jokingly. Acey stared at me before I laughed " I'm kidding! It's... The voices" I said to him as I leaned in " you would know if I hurt my batty. I'd never hurt him, nor would I rape him. That's just not polite, rude even. It's not nice , Acey. Now BDSM on the other hand-" 

" that's enough! I am not afraid to go to extreme measures to get you to cooperate, miss Quinn!" Acey screamed at me " now. Behave!" Acey said in a stern tone that got me all hot and bothered. 

" you know you'd make a great Dominating villain if you weren't a psychiatrist. Maybe let your hair grow out, dye it black or red. Or both! Hehehe." I laughed. 

" it's like I'm talking to a 5 year old." I heard Acey mutter. I giggled. 

" that's how old I feel. Hehehe. You wanna spank me, daddy-" I suggested flirting with him a bit. 

" that's it, i'm going to get some air before I do something I'm going to regret." He said as he got up and left. 

I giggled when he left. I guess I do have my daddy's manipulation skills after all. Only a few more sessions and he'll be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimples is played by Melanie Martinez and Acey is played by Tom Hiddleston. (Hence her suggesting he change his hair length and color in this chapter- reference to Loki)


	4. Psych ward part 2

A week later it was time for my next therapy session. Acey boy came in and sat down. Some weirdos brought in a machine and hooked me up to it. I pretended to bite them and then gave them a kiss. 

" this is a lie detector, miss. Quinn. It will make it easy to tell if you are lying or not, and it will mean that you will not be manipulating me because the lie detector will tell me." Acey sighed "if only your poor mother had thought of this. You know it's because of her that we implemented this, right? Now, tell me your name please" Acey explained to me. I smiled. 

"Jenny Napier." I watched as the needle went up and down, indicating that I was lying. Shit! Acey boy looked at the guards and they then pinned my arm down and put hot metal on the back of my hand. I screamed in pain. " WHAT THE FUCK?!" I looked at my hand... It was of a smile. Just like my daddy had.

" tell us your real name and we'll let you soak that in cold water." Acey told me. I started crying 

" it's just that... I want someone to love me because... No one has ever loved me. I mean mom did but... Dad kept telling her not to and... When I saw Batty for the first time, I... I thought he could fix me. My dad he... He hit me a lot. Batty can test for that because he saw my dad abusing me once." I put my head in my hands. " I want to be good, I just don't know if I can" tears were rolling down my face. I looked at the needle. It hadn't moved up and down. I was telling the truth. 

Acey looked at me. " bring in her father. I'd like to have a few words. Also get.. Get miss... Get miss Napier some juice. My treat." Acey smiled at me. I sniffed a little as I got unhooked. 

" thank you" I said as the guards took me out. When I got back to my cell I smirked. " crybaby... Works everytime." I sipped my juice happily. 

Daddy dickhead's pov: 

" lemme guess, Dimples tricked ya, didn't she?" I asked as the psychiatrist sat down. " crybaby right? Yeah, she does that a lot. She has a split personality ya know. Several actually, she's gotten to the point were she can control them herself. Ya think I'm dangerous... Ya won't when ya see her aggressive personality. She has four alternate personalities so ya better write this down. Crybaby- her 5 year old personality. Which is most likely what ya saw in order to get me in here. Miss batty- her batman obsessed personality. mad Alice- her psycho me personality. And herself. Keep those in mind. She can be as clever as me. Now, did she tell ya anything about who the real Batsy is?" 

back to my POV: 

"I'm not a little kid now, watch me get big now, spell my name on a fridge now... With all your alphabet toys. You won the spelling bee now, but are you smarter then me now? You're the Prince of the playground, little alphabet boy" I sang as I drew on my cell with a rock. They came back to get me. 

" you didn't tell us you had spilt personality disorder" Acey said to me when I returned to the room. 

" because I don't" I said surprised. 

" your father said you-" 

" my dickhead of a father is a compulsive liar. You honestly don't believe him, do you?" I asked Acey " Acey boy... I wouldn't lie to you. What kinda girl do ya think I am?" 

" it would explain all your odd tendencies. " I rolled my eyes. " I say we see each other every day in order to get you in order." 

" you know what I say?" I asked him smirking. I got out of my straightjacket and got out my cloth and a knife. " I say night night!" I put the cloth on his mouth to get him to shut up. He slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was my laugh.


	5. psych ward part 3 (final)

" but daddy! He was my thrapist! I wanna be the one to torture him!" I whined to my dad. I saw my daddy roll his eyes as he grabbed that stupid crowbar. 

" let me ask you a question, brat, how long have you been doing this?" Daddy asked me, I looked down " exactly, not as long as I have. Therefore you are inexperienced to do something like this." Daddy dickhead explained. I stuck my tongue out at him " you want me to cut that tongue out, bitch? Then behave!" 

" you never let me do anything fun!" I screamed at him. He rolled his eyes as he shoved the crowbar at me. 

" you wanna do this yourself? Fine! Go ahead, do it. But if he runs away don't come crying to me!" He yelled as he sat down on the couch and put his hands behind his head. I looked at the crowbar, then at Acey, then back at my father. " I'm waiting, Dimples, I don't have all fuckin' day!" 

I started tearing up and held the crowbar out for my dad. He stood up and grabbed the crowbar. " that's what I thought. It's not that I don't think you can do it, pumpkin, I know you can but... Daddy hasn't taught you everything yet. It means something when you're killing someone you know... Why do you think I haven't killed Batsy yet? It's because he means too much to me to just go and kill him" my daddy kissed my forehead. He put his hand on my face, " you'll get there, promise. When you do, daddy will give you his toys so you can go and continue his legacy, okay?" I looked up when he said that happily. 

" really?" I asked excitedly. My daddy let out a laugh. 

"No! You honestly think I would give you my toys when you can't even handle a little crowbar to the head." My daddy said still laughing his ass off. 

I screamed and pushed him to the ground and grabbed the crowbar out of his hand. "You really want to see what I can do, old man?! I'll show you what I can do!" I screamed as I grabbed a grenade got the top off and tossed it in the other room. All of my daddy's henchmen, minus my mother, were in the other room playing cards. " wait for it.... And.... BOOM! Hehehe!" I laughed as I heard an explosion in the other room. Some henchmen came out. 

" what was that for, boss? We wasn't doing nothing wrong!" One henchmen said coughing. 

" it wasn't me" my daddy said angrily as he looked right at me 

" you really should keep that kid on a leash! She coulda killed us!" The guy said 

" hey! You'll be working for me one day! Be thankful I didn't kill ya!" I screamed at him. 

" over my dead body" the hench idiot said. I giggled. 

" I think that's an invitation. What do you think, daddy?" I giggled as I looked at my father. 

" I say, go at it, kid. You earned it. Make sure it gets done before dinner, though. You know how your mother hates cleaning up blood." I giggled and went over and crowbarred the guy till he was dead. 

That night when we had dinner, there was the guy that I had killed skewered on the table. Mom didn't question it. She never questions anything we do. She did however ask what we were gonna do with Acey, who was still unconscious. I had a few ideas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part, but there will be a sequel to this when dimples turns Acey into... Well you'll find out


	6. The Ace of spades

" why are we at ace chemicals, daddy?" I asked my daddy as we exited his Lamborghini. 

" because pumpkin, you are going to do exactly what I did to your mother. Except on him." Daddy said taking the unconscious body out of the car. 

" do I have to daddy? I dunno if I can. He's so cute the way he is..." I said to my dad as I looked at Acey boy. " you sure he's not dead?" I asked concerned. My daddy put his fingers on his neck. 

" still got a pulse. So I'd say yes" I looked at him sternly " heh... You honestly think I would kill your little play toy before we got him fixed? ' ooh I'm dimples and I think my daddy is an evil bad guy and that the world revolves around me!' Have some faith in your old man will ya?" Daddy said to me. I let out a giggle. " that's daddy's little monster" my daddy said as he kissed my forehead. " now, c'mon! Gotta get this done before the sun comes up" my daddy said walking towards the building. 

" when does the sun come up? It seems like it's always perpetual nighttime here." I asked. My dad laughed 

***

" daddy, I don't know how to operate these" I said as I looked at the panels, my dad kept walking. 

" that's because we're not gonna operate anything.all he needs is a little push off the edge of this railing. And then BOOM! Instant boy toy for my little princess" my daddy explained as he smiled at me. 

" ugh! You know what I think of you smiling! It's creepy!" I said jokingly to him " alrighty roo, let's wake him up" I said as my daddy sat Ace down and I slapped his face a little. 

" ugh... Where am I?" Acey boy asked " miss Quinn? Where are we?" 

" oh you don't need to worry your pretty little head about that, Acey. The only thing you need to know is that it's time you got a bath." I giggled. He started getting up. My daddy got up and pointed a gun at his head. 

" sit back down if ya know what's good for ya, Acey boy." My daddy threatened him. Acey rolled his eyes. 

" you don't think I don't know what you are trying to do? You are trying to make me into... Your mother. Jenny, I know that you are stronger then this. Please. Do the right thing" I yawned as Acey boy said all of this. My daddy was the one who took action. He shoved Acey off the railing into the vat of chemicals.

" DADDY!" I screamed at him. He rolled his eyes. 

" well you weren't gonna do it. Go get 'im, kid" my daddy said as I took off my purple jacket and tossed it to my dad. I dived into the vat. When I pulled him out I saw his hair had gone black and straight. 

" you okay, Anthony?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and looked at me, I saw his eyes, they looked like a yellowy green color. 

" Anthony? No... I... I don't like that name" he said to me. " what's my last name?" 

" spade." I answered 

" hmm... How about Ace. Ace of spades? Ace Spade." He smiled up at me. I smiled at him 

" who am I?" I asked him. He looked up at me and then smirked. 

" my queen. My queen of hearts." I smiled and then kissed him on the lips. 

" Mmm hmm. And a queen will always protect her King." I said as i laughed. To my surprise, he laughed with me. I could see my daddy smiling at the top of the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest tv spots made me think that the joker can do impressions when he wants.
> 
> Also Dimples asking her father when does the sun come up is a joke because the DC universe is always so dark and everything takes place at night. Geez, you'd swear they were vampires or something.


	7. Pity party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: rape and molestation

Before I woke up-

My daddy walked in to see my mama making me a cake. My daddy looked at her confused " why you making a cake, Harley?" 

" it's Dimples birthday today, puddin. Sweet 16" my mama said to daddy. He rolled his eyes. 

" you mean you're making a cake for a mistake you made 16 years ago." Daddy said, this is why I think he's a dickhead. Never wanting to show his love. My mama started tearing up. "Harls, shh shh shh. Daddy's here. It's not your fault that you can sometimes be forgetful. Mostly that's on me for um... Altering your pretty little mind" that made my mama smile. Daddy kissed her on the forehead. " why don't you sit down in the other room and let daddy finish this, and after we can go have some fun, hm?" My mama nodded and went into the other room. 

My daddy scoffed " dumb blonde" daddy then started messing with my cake. 

\---

I woke up happy for the first time in a while. It was my sweet sixteen! Daddy was gonna teach me how to hot wire a car and steal it! Hehehe! I got dressed in a purple dress and happily walked down the stairs. But I saw no one besides Johnny, my daddy's top henchmen, playing cards on the couch. No balloons, no cake, no nothin'. 

" hey Dee. Just missed your parents, but um.. Your dad said that there was a present for you in the kitchen." Johnny said. I gasped. They did remember! I rushed the the kitchen and saw nothing except a messed up cake and a little jack in the box. I looked at the cake. It had a knife dead in the center of it with the words 'this is what you get for being born, whore' I sighed. Typical daddy dickhead. I went back into the 'living room' if you could call it that. 

As soon as I plopped down on the couch I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. " ugh! Daddy dickhead ruins everything!" I yelled. " sure, run off with mom and have fun! Not like I'M IMPORTANT OR ANYTHING!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheek. 

" you're crying" Johnny said as I looked up. 

" no duh, jackass!" I said as I punched him. 

" hey, hey, hey... Look at me." He said as he turned my head to face him. " your father is a good man-" 

" NO! My daddy is a dickhead!" At this Johnny slapped me. " what the hell was that for?" 

" there are cameras everywhere." Johnny whispered to me. " we don't talk bad about your father here, you shouldn't either. Don't let his smile fool ya, he's killed millions in Gotham. I don't want you to be next." He said as he helped me up " you want me to make you a new cake?" 

" you bake?" I asked him. 

" you'd be surprised what I can do. Just don't tell your father, okay" I giggled as I followed him in the kitchen. 

" gimme that cake will ya? I wanna write a message to my 'daddy dearest'" I said as I got a knife and made the tinniest cut on my hand and let my blood bleed on the cake. I then re-frosted it and wrote 'screw you, dickhead' on the cake and made a little kiss decoration on the cake as well. " there we go." I smiled as I laid the cake out on the coffee table. 

An hour later we got the cake out of the oven and he cut me a piece saying that ' birthday girls don't have to lift a finger' 

We sat on the couch and ate the cake " thanks, Johnny." 

" um...there's something um... I've been wanting to.. Do.. If you'll let me" he said to me. I nodded nervously. He leaned in and gave me my first kiss on the lips. 

A few hours passed and I heard my daddy yelling up at me from downstairs . I woke up and looked around... "OH SHIT!" I said as I remembered what happened. Johnny and I... We... 

"What is it, baby girl?" Johnny asked as he woke up and rubbed his eye. He heard my father as well. " oh shit! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Your father's gonna kill me!" He realized what had happened and put on his clothes. 

Johnny exited the room and I followed. When we got downstairs whatever was on my daddy's mind had quickly disappeared. " why were you in my daughter's room, Johnny?" 

" um... Trying to cheer her up on her birthday" Johnny said to my dad 

"Johnny boy! Tsk tsk tsk. Now, I know your lying to me because one - you never lie to me and two because your pants are on backwards. Now, you know you can tell Mistah J anything, right? We've known each other for a long time now. I would really hate to kill my number one henchmen because he looked at my daughter the wrong way. dimples, pumpkin, did he rape you? Because if he did... Oooh... You can bet he's gonna die" my daddy said as he stared at Johnny the whole time. 

" he didn't, daddy" I said trying to make him believe me. " I um... I consented to it." 

" Mmm. Let me explain what rape is to you, pumpkin. Because you are a lot like your mother in the learning department, I've found" my daddy said to me as he sat me down " now, Princess, rape is when someone does something that the other person doesn't want. Now, since you said that you consented to having sex with ol' Johnny boy here,that's not what it is. What it is- DON'T MOVE! - " my daddy ordered Johnny then turned back to me "is that he molested you, pumpkin. That's when an older man or woman forces themselves on a younger more vulnerable target. Anything under 18 is considered molestsation. So, now I'm gonna go and kill Johnny boy so that he'll never hurt you again. Okay, Princess?" I nodded as I started crying. I never knew what sex was. So I was oblivious to the whole rape and molestation thing. I saw my daddy pick up a gun. In a split second Johnny was dead on the floor.

All because of me. I cried for days. His death was my fault. I'd never forget him. Or forgive him.


	8. Meeting batty part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Somerhalder plays Alfred (aka batty) in this.

" so Batsy's son's birthday is today. And we are gonna crash his party." My daddy explained to my mother and me. I blew my grape flavored gum, bored to death. " I am, after all, the kid's godfather! Batsy hasn't had the decency to introduce me to his precious son. That ends tonight." My daddy laughed and I rolled my eyes. 

" daddy, can I stay home?" I asked him. My daddy rolled his eyes. He walked over to me and got out his knife. 

" why? Because of Johnny? I killed him, remember? You're safe now, be a big girl and get over it! Plus this is your first murder mission. You aren't gonna kill Batsy, no, that's daddy's job, but you are going to murder Batsy's precious son. Remember what I told you when you were little, pumpkin?" Daddy asked me and I nodded " what did I tell you? I can't seem to remember" 

" clowns are good and bats are bad" I said to him. It had been engraved in my mind ever since I could understand my parents. 

" good girl, now I know ya have your mothers hormones and all and I know your a teenager but try to not flirt your teenage ass off at the party, will ya?" I nodded. 

\---

" Mistah J, do you always have to wear those ugly socks?" My mother teased my daddy referring to his batman socks. My daddy turned to my mother. 

" you always have to wear that ugly shirt, Harls?" My daddy teased her back. 

" you got me this shirt!" My mom said to him shocked. Daddy rolled his eyes. 

" exactly, that's how I know it's ugly, I know where I got it from" I giggled a little at this. Daddy had told me where he had got her shirt from... Let's just say that person wasn't living when he got it. " let's just say that red stuff wasn't there at first" he winked at mom, ugh. 

" ugh, I'm gonna go into the party before you two have a make out and fuck session in the bushes." I said as I walked to the entrance. 

" name?" 

" Jenny Napier, I believe I'm on the list" I smiled sweetly at the guard. " and if I'm not....well... Let me just remind you who my daddy is" I said as I flash my dads knife that had a smile carved into it to the guard. He gulps. " you think I can go in, big boy?" I asked winking at him. The guard nodded nervously " thanks, sweetie!" I said as I gave him a hundred dollar bill. " go get yourself something nice , okay, honey?" I smiled sweetly and entered the party. 

I entered the big mansion, I was taken aback. I had never seen some place so fancy before. This is where he lives? I noticed a guy over by the punch bowl, I went over. " hey, I'm Jenny" I introduced myself. The guy sipped his punch. 

" Alfred" the guy, or Alfred, said to me. " sorry, I um.. I didn't want this big party. Never been a fan of birthday parties. Not since my mom died when I was five." Alfred explained. 

" oh... What happened?" I asked him. 

" a freak killed my mother on my 5th birthday. Batman, he um... Saved me but... It was too late for mom. The freak even had the balls to set our house on fire. We had to rebuild." He explained. I remembered going to a birthday party when I was 5, but nothing else... Could dad have...? 

" I was um... Molested a month ago by one of my dads friends" that got the birthday boys attention as he turned to me in shock. 

" oh my god are you okay?" He asked concerned. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. 

" my daddy took care of it" I explained to him. He nodded. 

One of my dads smoke bombs entered the room and it blew up. It dispensed gas everywhere. When the smoke cleared, I saw my daddy and mama standing in the doorway. 

" good evening,ladies and gentlemen!" My dad said making his voice go all over the place. He does that when he wants to be menacing, no idea why. He then shot his gun and a bullet pierced the calling. " we are today's entertainment." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at my dads attempt to be funny. " every party needs a clown, dunnit? Although I'll admit I'm more of a.. Joker then a clown" I rolled my eyes unimpressed. My dad stopped laughing as he saw that no one was laughing but him and My mom. " you know, the polite thing to do when someone tells a joke is to laugh." My dad shot another bullet in the ceiling. 

Everyone started laughing, nervous prehaps. I turned to the birthday boy but... He was gone... I followed him... I saw him turn the corner so I stayed in the shadows. I looked around the corner to see him putting on a mask. When he turned around I covered my mouth. It was batman. Or batman Jr at least. Batty. It was Batty.


	9. Pacify her part 1

" so you're my competition as it were, hehehe!" I said as I tied her up " all good? Nice and tight? Good. Whoopsie, one more thing" I went and picked up a gag in the shape of a pacifier. I smirked as I came back. 

" you'll never get away with this, you crazy clown bitch!" I rolled my eyes at this. 

" like I haven't heard that one before. Come on! If you're gonna insult me at least be creative about it! I'm more then just the jokers daughter, ya know!" I screamed at her. 

" batman will c-" 

"BATTY! His name is Batty! Do you even know who he really is? I do. Did you know that he lost his motha on his 5th birthday? My dad... He killed batty's mother, what's her name...ah, I think it has something to do with a cat or something, anyway I was too young but my dad has told me that he blew up the building. BOOM! Hehehehe!" I giggled and jumped up and down clapping my hands. " so open up, sweetie" I said as my voice went down an octave, I held her nose until she opened her mouth. I placed the pacifier gag in her mouth and tied it tight. 

" so I heard your name is.... Aria? Very pretty name, my dad named me Dimples. But I go by Jenny sometimes. You know what an Aria is? I'll tell ya, it means song. So I'll tell ya what, your death is gonna be slow, so I'm just gonna sing you to sleep. Now.. What should I do first?" I giggled as I went over to my little killing box " and don't even think about escaping. My top henchmen are outside this room ready to sedate you if necessary." I said as I searched "crowbar? No that's been done to death." I muttered " laughing gas? What was my dickhead of a father thinking?" I muttered again as I threw them back in the box. ". Bear trap? Seriously, dad?!" I yelled at the ceiling, hoping my dad would hear me from 'upstairs' " could be useful, I suppose" I then spotted a little triangle thing. I took it out, it was sharp. I saw blood on my finger. I also saw a note. I picked it up. 

'My Darling Dimples-

Use this only in torture situations. It was suppose to get rid of stuttering back in the 1800s. HA! People are fucking idiots! Anyway use this to cut out a part of the torture victims tongue. It's so fun. Also a bit bloody- remember to wear gloves. 

Love,   
Daddy Dickhead ;) ' 

" perfect. Thank you. Dad!" I said as I giggled at the reference. He knew all this time. My nickname for him. I shook my head. dad was always too smart for his own good.guess that's where I get it from. 

" alright, sweetie, I got a surprise for you. We are gonna cut out that little tongue of yours. But first... I wanna get a taste of what batty is getting" I smirked as I took out her gag and kissed her on the mouth. "Mmm, you taste good. Hehehe! No wonder Batty likes ya so much. Now I have to put this gag in your mouth so that you can't move your mouth, okay, Princess? Open up sweetie." I didn't have to do anything. She opened her mouth " good girl" I smiled and put a big gag in her mouth that could keep it open. "Tongue, Princess" I could see her crying, I rolled my eyes and pulled her tongue out and clipped it down. " perfect" I kissed her forehead " now, let's live stream it to all of Gotham city shall we?!" I laughed as I went to turn the camera on. 

" this is gonna be so much fun" I said laughing hysterically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pacify her-Melanie Martinez 
> 
> The torture device the joker suggests her using was an actual medical procedure in the 1800s that was assumed to get rid of stuttering. I did not make that up. It really did exist. Look it up. 
> 
> I can't decide whether I want the joker and Harley to be dead or just in arkham when Dimples is running things. Dimples is I think 25 or 26 in this part... So I dunno, tell me what you think.


	10. Pacify her ( part 2)

"Hello, Gotham city, we interrupt this program for some gory bloody fun! Hehehe! So if there are any little kiddies out there wanting to be like good ol' miss D when they grow up, you better listen and listen good." I laughed as I pulled out my gun and shot one of the balloons in the room. " now then, we have a very willing participant today. A participant that most of you know from her daily news reports. But let's just call her.... Hmm... Baby. Now Baby here has been a very very naughty little girl, yes she has. She has been stealing from me. She's been stealing from her momma. Now I'm not claiming to be her actual motha, I'm not her actual motha, but let's just call me that since her name is Baby, okay? Good" I giggled 

" you've been a bad little Baby, haven't ya? Yeah you have. That's why you gotta be punished! Momma gonna give ya a good punishment yes she is" I giggled as I turned to the camera. " might wanna turn this off just in case their are any squeamish viewers out there. Hehehe! Could get a little bit blooody!" I giggled as I went to turn off the camera but hen got an idea... " you know, I have another idea...forget the blood. I have a brilliant idea." I said as I untied her and picked her up. I sat down on the chair. I put her over my knee and grabbed the nearest brush. " I think you know where this is going, Princess." 

I stared at the camera. " do you know where this is going, batty? Hehehe! I'm gonna turn your little girlfriend into MY little girl." I then pulled her hair " mommas gonna treat you so well, baby doll. Yes she is." I kissed her forehead and the camera went dark. All they could hear was my laughing. 

A day later batty finally found our hideout, but it was too late. I had already worked my magic on his girl. I watched her in the kitchen as she and Acey watched TV. Batty came crashing through our window. 

" Darling, our little friend is here." I heard Acey say to me. I giggled as I went into the living room. 

"Hey Batty! Hehehe. You like my new little boy toy? Daddy fixed him up for me." I smiled at him. Batty looked at Acey. " what's the matter, Batty? Jealous that I have another boy toy besides you?" I giggled as I wrapped my hands around Acey and hugged him. 

" no, what I'm shocked by is that he's the therapist that I recommended for you. I thought he couldn't be manipulated." Batty said to me. I giggled. 

" oh he wasn't manipulated... I just drugged him, helped my dad escape, had a couple of tiffs when we got back, went to Ace chemicals and Mmm... Daddy pushed him into a chemical vat and he came out like this. All mine" I explained as I kissed Acey's lips. 

" ah, so this is all the Jokers fault. Everything seems to revolve around him, doesn't it-" Batty started but then I heard a familiar laugh. 

" Aww, Batsy jr! I'm flattered really. But uh... I can't say EVERYTHING revolves around me. Something has to revolve around you" I heard my dad say from across the room as he moved his knife around " I mean, my daughter turned your girlfriend against you! Ha! I think that is an accomplishment in itself." I giggled as I went over and hugged my daddy. 

" daddy! I missed you!" I said to him. I felt him ruffle my hair up. 

" I missed you too, pumpkin." My dad said " you hold down the fort okay while mom and I were on vacation?" I looked at him 

"Dad, you and mom were in Arkham." I said to him 

" exactly, it was a vacation from this dump" I giggled. " anyway, picked you up something while we were out" dad said as he took out a brand new knife. I gasped and smiled as it had my little insignia on it. A purple kiss. I took it from him and hugged him. " mom and I will be upstairs if you need us, okay pumpkin?" I nodded as I saw him leave. " make sure you give Batsy Jr. a good beating!" I giggled as he said that from atop the stairs. 

I turned back to Batty and smirked " let's play"


	11. pacify her (final part)

When batty woke up, he was strapped to a chair. I smirked at him from across the table. " hmm.. This seems familiar, dunnit? Hehehe. Oh yeah, we did this when we were what? 17? But this time, I have friends" I smiled sweetly at him. 

" what do you want, Dimples?" Batty asked as he struggled to get out of the ties. I rolled my eyes. 

" you REALLY are stupid, aren't ya? How can I put this as simple as possible? You... You just... You just complete me. We... We need each other. Without you I'd be bored outta my mind! I'd have no fun! You and me... We're a regular freakshow! Hehehe!" I giggled " batty... You're the only good thing I have in my life. Well, besides my playthings! Hehehe! batty... You remember when we first met and I told you that I was molested?" I asked as I got my knife out and started to cut a piece of cake for Batty. I saw him nod " that wasn't a lie. I was actually molested. I didn't know what sex was. My father, he kept me sheltered. Didn't want me to interact with anyone other then him and mom. Your dad remember a guy named Johnny frost? He was my daddy's top henchmen. He was the one who hurt me. My daddy killed his number one henchman not for me but BECAUSE of me!" I could feel my make up starting to run as I offered him the cake. He refused " party pooper" I muttered. 

"Dimples, it's not your fault that Johnny hurt you. It's his own fault for being a douche. The same with your father-" I heard batty say but I got up and walked on the table and grabbed his face.

" don't you DARE insult my father! He may be harsh sometimes, but he loves me and mom. Really. And it's because of stupid bats like you that my dad can't live a normal life! Because I can't live a normal life! I just want a normal life, batty. I want a boyfriend that likes me for me-" 

" I like you for you my qu-" 

"SHUT UP, ACEY!" I yelled at Ace and then turned back to batty. " I want to have a normal relationship, batty. Not a crazy one. I like you because you are a safe place for me to run to. I love you, batty." I then did what I thought I'd never do, I kissed him. " and I can tell that a little part of you likes me too. You didn't pull away or struggle when I kissed ya." I smiled at him. 

" I couldn't struggle because you have hold of my face!" Batty said to me, at this I slapped his face. 

" maybe if you would have asked nicely I would'a let go!" I said as I grabbed him and moved him towards my window. " have a fun landing, batty boy" I giggled as I gave him one last kiss and threw him out the 2 story window. I went and sat down in my chair. 

"Was all of that true, Princess?" I heard my dad ask me from the door. I laughed 

" no! Of course not! I was just playing innocent. You know, like mom does some of the time." I smiled at my daddy. He laughed. 

" when did you get so smart?" 

" I had two of the best teachers in the world" I smiled as I went to hug my daddy. " you're still a dickhead by the way." I joked with him. He ruffled my hair. 

" and you're still my little brat." Daddy said to me. We both laughed hysterically.


	12. Just like daddy ( little Dimples- joker pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What baby dimples says: uppy, dada, uppy  
> Again!

"HARLLLLEYY!" I screamed at her, my ears nearly bleeding from the crying that our daughter Dimples was doing. She was only about a year and a half and her constant screaming was driving me up the wall. It was a miracle I hadn't killed the kid yet " Harley either you shut that thing up or I will do it for you!" 

" puddin, you have to interact with her some time! I ain't moving. You deal with her." Harley said to me, being annoying as usual, but I did love her. With a sigh I grabbed my gun and went into the baby's room. 

I saw Dimples stand up and clap when I came in " WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"I screamed and at this she started crying again " okay, okay, please stop crying... Just what do you want?" She held out her arms. I looked at her confused. 

"pdap" i wasn't sure what she was wanted. She was spouting nonsense at me. 

" let me tell ya a joke kid" I took out my gun. " if ya don't start making sense in the next two seconds I will-" she snatched the gun from my hand and started chewing on it. " no! No! NO! You do not chew on daddy's guns" I screamed as I took it from her. She started crying again. " that's it, kid! You asked for this!" I pointed the gun at her little head and shot.... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She giggled as she saw a flag that said 'POW' on it. She clapped her hands "gan!" 

" you want to see it again?" She nodded smiling at me. At this I laughed " you really are just like me. Hey Harls! Ya gotta come see this!" I kept laughing as Harley came in the room. 

" whatcha need, Mistah J?" 

" you gotta see this- pretend your a victim of mine, okay, pumpkin?" I said as I pushed the flag back in the gun behind my back. She nodded. I pointed the gun at her. "WHERE IS IT?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" 

" I don't know pud-" 

" WRONG ANSWER !" I screamed and pulled the trigger. The gun shot out the 'pow' flag again. I laughed hysterically. I also heard a little giggle from behind me and clapping. I turned around and bowed. " thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night!" I said smiling at her. 

" Awww, puddin.. She has your twisted sense of humor. She's just like daddy." Harley said as she kissed my cheek. " we might have to get her a play gun, toy knives, everything she needs to be a good little maniac" Harley and I both laughed. I sighed as I went over and patted her head " you're gonna go far, kid. Just stick with us and you'll be fine"


	13. Dimple's new pets (alternate ending to don't mess with the joker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the late Heath leadger and the first ever on screen joker- Caesar Romario

" hey princess... Can I come in?" My daddy asked as he opened the door. I had just finished writing another verse of sippy cup. I didn't look at him. 

" you get the information you wanted from Batty?" I asked looking down at my notepad. My daddy came in and sat down on my bed

" no, I... I let him go. He's your... Plaything, not mine. I have to just accept that. My time... As much as I hate to say this, is over. Yours is just starting... Honey, your starting the next generation of crazies. Tell ya what, Harley, she used to have pet hyenas, but Bud and Lou got old and they passed. Harley was broken hearted, so like the..." My daddy giggled and smiled " nope can't say it. Anyway I got her this dress. Then she wanted jewelry. So naturally, I 'bought' them for her. That still wasn't enough. She wanted something that could replace Bud and Lou. I told her I'd buy her a goldfish but... Hehehe... Your mother doesn't like fish. So the replacement, she said she wanted her babies. I said that I didn't know what to get her. But... 9 months later... She was happy again. That's because she got her baby back. You." My daddy explained to me as he brushed a purple curl from my face. 

" so I was a replacement for wild dogs?" I asked as I popped my grape flavored gum " thanks, now I know why you call me bitch some of the time"I rolled my eyes. 

" you are missing the point, Princess. If I get you pets will you focus on them and not on Batsy Jr. so much?" I looked at him. 

" no promises, but okay" I agreed. My daddy smiled. 

"Bring them in boys! No no no! Not that box! Ugh! That's box is for later, bring me the big box." My daddy said to his henchman. I took a look in the box. In the box there were cute baby hyenas. The ones that stood out to me was one that was pure white with black circles around his eyes. The other one was very fluffy and brown. 

" these two" I smiled at the cute dogs. My daddy picked up the two dogs and handed them to me. I smiled at them as they cuddled in my arms. I giggled. " hmm.. I'm gonna name you... Heath." I said to the pure white dog. He barked happily. 

" like the Heath bar?" 

" no... He just... Looks like a Heath to me. And you fluffles, I'll call.. Caesar." I said to the other puppy. He barked as well. 

" like Julius Caesar?" 

" no dad... Like the movie planet of the apes. That movie is genius." I said to my dad. I giggled as I saw my two little babies play with each other. " thank you daddy" 

" anytime, Princess"


	14. A night on the town  (part 1)

Joker's pov: 

" BAT BAD!" I heard dimples say as she picked up a suction cup dart and threw it at Batsy's face. She looked up at me proudly " I do good, daddy" she said to me. I giggled. I heard Harley, who was in the chair laughing along with me. Dimples clapped her hands. She picked up her toy gun and aimed it at Batsy's head. " pew! Pew! Pew! Batty dead, daddy!" She said as she picked up a marker and went over and took the picture down she then drew two big Xs over his eyes and one of my signature smiles on his lips. She then hands me the picture. I looked at it and laughed. "See? Batty dead, daddy!" She smiled at me. 

" yes, dimples, honey, but um.. Batsy has a kid, you know. So why don't you let daddy play make believe with Batsy and you can make believe with Batsy's son okay?" She clapped her hands. " what was that kids name again? He never tells me, and I'm the kids godfather." 

"You're not the kids godfather, puddin" Harley said to me, I rolled my eyes. I picked up one of my darts. 

"Says who?" I asked as I threw the dart at the wall. Harley's bat caught the dart. 

" says me! I wanna go have fun! Come on! Please? We could go to your club!" Harley said as she bounced up and down in the chair 

"Harleykins, I would love to take you there but you seem to be forgetting about one thing... Can you guess what it is?" I asked Harley. To my surprise Dimples raised her hand 

"I know, daddy! Pick me!" Dimples shouted at me, I laughed 

"Yes, dimples? What is your mother forgetting?" I asked my daughter. 

"Me! You have ta take me with you,silly mommy!" Dimples said smiling at Harley. 

11 years later-

dimples pov: 

"Hey, J." I saw a weird tattooed man say to my dad as he sat down. My dad didn't acknowledge the man, to busy looking at my mom dancing in the other room. " see you got a new little bi-" my dad put up a finger as he turned to the man. 

" finish that sentence and you wish you were dead" my dad threatened the man. I giggled 

" you betta listen to him, honey" I said to the man. " and if you call me a bitch again- you'll get your teeth knocked out by miss D" I smirked at him evilly. 

" misty, huh? That a Pokemon or something" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. 

" I should knock your teeth out just for that! Not Misty, MISS. DEE." I said to him " as in my name? Dimples, nice to meet cha!" 

"Heh, better then that Harley Quinn bi-" I took out a knife. 

"Call my motha a bitch once more and well... Let's just see if your stupid enough to say it again" I smiled at the man and waited. 

" you and her had a-" the man asked as my father rolled his eyes and turned to the man 

" yes, it's the result of what happens when couples have sex! Stupid imbecile." My dad said as he looked back at mom. 

" daddy, can I cut him up and make him dinner? Please?" My daddy laughed as I said this. He then turned to me and smiled. 

" you can cut him up, Princess, but don't eat him. We're not cannibals." I clapped my hands as my dad said this. I got up on the table. 

"Prepare to die! Any last words?" I asked as I got out my knife. 

" you're a freak!" The man said. I just smirked. 

" very poor choice of words!" I laughed as I slashed a cut in his head. 

" she was raised by Harls and me" my dad added as I sliced up the man. " what did you really expect her to turn out to be? A hero? HA! Ha! Ha!"


	15. A night on the town (part 2)

Gotham city, Bruce's manor, 11 years ago-

Jokers pov: 

" so what's the plan, puddin?" I heard Harley ask me. I rolled my eyes. 

" the plan is for you to keep quiet" I whispered to her. 

"Um, boss?" I heard a stupid henchmen approach us. I rolled my eyes and turned to him, motioning for him to continue " um.. I kinda lost the kid" 

" then why don't you go and find her, Johnny?" I screamed at him. Johnny nodded and walked away from us. I turned back to Harley " I blame you for having the kid, you know" I said to her. 

" it's your fault for not wearing a condom." I rolled my eyes as Harley said this. I grabbed her face and turned her to me. 

" your fault for not taking those candies I told you to take" at this i started laughing. I saw Harley pout. 

" they were boring colors!" She said. I shook my head. 

Dimples pov: 

I knocked on the door. A big man come to the door and smiled. 

"Hey there, sweetheart. Are you here for my son's birthday party?" The big man asked me. I looked down. 

" I tink I lost. I can't find mommy and daddy." The man got down to my level. 

" well, my name is Bruce, and after my son's birthday party we'll help you find your parents, okay?" The nice man named Bruce said to me. I smiled " why don't you come on in? My son is about the same age as you. His name's Alfred" I giggled at the name as I walked in. " so what do your parents look like, honey?" 

"Um... My daddy... He has um... Green hair and tattoos. My mommy, she has blonde hair with pink and blue at the end of her hair." I said as I followed him. He took me into the dining room and handed me off to a pretty lady in a cat suit. "Kitty!" I said happily. She giggled and put a party hat on my head and sat me down next to the birthday boy. 

" hi! I'm Batman!" The birthday boy said to me. He giggled " my name's Alfred. What's yours?" 

Jokers club, Gotham city, 11 years later-

Batman's pov: 

It was awful. Blood was everywhere. " it wasn't the joker" I told the police. " their calling card is different." I said as I tapped into my bat suit and analyzed the body to see if their was any fingerprints. "Alfred, son, I'm sending this scan your way. See if it matches anyone in our database" 

"Got it, dad" I heard my son say as he began typing. "Huh... Two files came up. The joker and Harley Quinn. Wait.. Wait wait... It's... Merging the two files... What? That is not possible... Dad a new file just popped up. No picture, no name no nothing. But they are related to the joker and Harley Quinn. I just had a thought.. Dad you remember the night mom died? That was my fifth birthday party... There was this girl... You remember, she had purple hair? She called herself...." 

"Dimples, nice ta meetcha!" I heard a girl say. I turned to see a girl with purple hair, her hair was slicked back and in pigtails. She had two green scrunches in her hair holding her pigtails in place. She was 16 years old but she dressed like a woman. " so you're the big fat bat that my dad keeps talking about? I can say this- the years have not been as kind to you as they have to my daddy" she giggled as she popped some grape flavored gum. " now, there are two options here" she said as she took out her knives " I could kill ya or the owner of this place could kill ya. Your choice." 

" ugh, Dimples, would you please stop flirting with Batsy?" I heard the joker say as he came out of the shadows. " ignore her, Bats, she has... She has the old ball and chain's hormones." I heard him laugh at this. " so bats, you remember when I uh killed Catwoman? You remember a little girl there by the name of...." 

Bruce's manor, Gotham city, 11 years ago- 

Dimples pov: 

"Dimples" I said to Alfred " can I call you Al?" Alfred nodded. 

" I like your dress because it matches your hair." I blushed and smiled. The cat lady brought us both a little bite sized cake thing... I looked at it, not sure what to make of it. " it's called a cupcake. Try it, it's good" I smiled as I tried to take a big bite but the cat lady stopped me. 

" wait, wait, wait, honey, you need to take the paper off first" the lady laughed as she took the paper off the cup cake. She handed it to me. I took a big bite. 

" this is good! Never had one of these before" I said as I finished the tiny cake. 

Jokers pov: 

" puddin, you seeing this?" Harley said to me as I snatched the binoculars from her " she's in there! Mistah J if we we don't get her out-" I rolled my eyes as Harley started getting all dramatic. 

" we will get her out pumpkin. Don't you worry" I reassured her as I kissed her forehead. "Why did they even plan the party here? I mean the Wayne manor really?" I questioned. Harley shrugged 

"Maybe Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Harley suggested. I laughed my head off. 

" don't be stupid! Why would the richest man in Gotham put on a flying rat costume and fight criminals? Good joke though, honey" in the corner of my eye I saw Harley blush. I smiled. We had to get Dimples out of there. One way or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dimples never having a cupcake before was actually my first experience with a cupcake. I never had one until I was in kindergarten.


	16. Night on the town part 3

Bruce's pov: 

"Honey, I'm gonna go down to the basement for a while. I'll be back up soon" I told my wife. She nodded. I went down to the batcave. If what the little girl said was true about her parents, Gotham was in deep shit. I brought up the joker and Harley's files along with some old newspaper reports. 'M.I.A the joker and Harley Quinn' one read 'the joker and Harley Quinn dead?' Read another. I brought up tons of articles, from ones where the news had reported that Harley had killed the joker, to articles about them retiring from crime. I looked through them all... I finally got to one where they were seen again. 9 months later.... " could it really be possible?" 

Gotham city, jokers club, 11 years later-

" you were the little girl." I said to dimples. 

"Bingo! Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Dimples said to me. " you really are slow, aren't cha? Hehehe!" She giggled and blew me a kiss. I saw the joker roll his eyes. 

"Dimples here, is as much like her mother as she is like me." The joker smiled " Harley, she taught her gymnastics, I taught her how to kill. She hasn't killed anyone yet, until today! It was her test run. Daddy couldn't be more proud of you, pumpkin" the joker said as he kissed her forehead. Dimples giggled. 

"Dimples, you don't have to be evil, you have a choice, you know" I said to her. I saw them both roll their eyes. 

" you don't have to be evil, you have a choice!" The joker mocked me. " you don't want to be good, do you, pumpkin? Because if you are good that means I'm against you." The joker turned to his daughter. I saw Dimples scrunch her nose and shake her head no. 

" no way! Good guys are boring! 'Save the world' 'save the girl' my god! So boring and typical!" They both laughed. 

" that's my little princess" the joker said as he hugged his daughter. I rolled my eyes in disgust. 

Gotham city, Bruce's Manor, 11 years ago-

Dimples pov: 

'Hey Al! Let's play batman!" One of the boys said to Alfred. Alfred smiled. 

"Wanna play?" Alfred offered. I smiled and nodded. I took his hand and went to his friends. 

" okay, birthday boy here gets to be batman. Who wants to be that green haired freak joker?" One of al's friends asked. I twitched a little. How dare they call my daddy a freak? I screamed and pushed the boy down. I grabbed the nearest butter knife and held it up to his neck. 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY DADDY A FREAK! EVER!" I screamed at him pushing the knife into his neck ever so closer. I had no idea what I was doing, but I saw daddy do it a bunch of times when I shouldn't have. The cat lady came over and grabbed me off the boy. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, sweetheart! We do not do that! That's wrong!" The cat lady picked me up. 

" he called my daddy a freak!" I said as I cried a little. 

"Trevor Vale! We do not call other people's parents freaks." The cat lady scolded him. " now apologize! Right now!" 

" I can't! Her daddy really is a fre-" he stopped when a bullet was fired through his brain. I stopped crying and saw... 

" daddy!" The cat lady let me down in shock of seeing my daddy kill a child. I ran over to my daddy and hugged his leg. I saw daddy blow the smoke off of his gun. 

" am I late for the party? Ha! HA! HA!" My daddy asked cat lady. 

I saw my mommy come and pick me up, checking me for any injures. " are you okay, baby doll? Did they hurt you? I'm so glad you're okay!" My mommy was crying as she kissed me on the cheek and head several times. 

" what do you want, giggles?" The cat lady asked my daddy. 

" oh I just came by to wish my godson here a very... Hahaha! Happy birthday. It's gonna be one he won't soon forget!" My daddy laughed as he pointed his knife at the cat lady. " because I am going to kill his mother! Harley, sweetheart. Tie her up and take the kids out to play or leave 'em here, I don't really give a damn!" My daddy laughed as my mommy tied the cat lady to a chair. She smiled at the cat lady. 

" he's really good at this. You'll be fine. Before you know it, it'll be over. Have fun!" My mommy said as she kissed the cat lady on the cheek and left with all of us.


	17. Night on the town (final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song sung by dimples: tag, you're it.

Jokers pov: 

" so Catwoman... You married batman... Why? And more importantly, why the Wayne house for your sons big shindig? I mean, I get it, their rich, but come on! Bruce Wayne your sugar daddy or something? HA! I mean I'd cheat on Harls, but... I love her too much to do that. I mean sure it was just about manipulation at first but, what can I say? The girl got under my skin. My Harley is..well... " I laughed as I circled her and whispered in her ear " the fire in my loins" I smiled and whispered in her other ear " and the itch in my crotch" 

" can you be even more disgusting?" The cat said to me. I laughed. 

" probably! I could take my face off and show it to you! How would you like that?" I asked her laughing. " you wanna know why I put this-" I said getting up in her face and brushing my hand over my damaged tattoo on my forehead " tattoo on my forehead? People say it's stupid. The people in arkham used to mock me for it when I first got it. Did it myself. I don't trust... Other people very well. They say you can get lead in your skin from tattoos given to you in prison. So I did it myself. Where was I? Oh yes, yes,yes, the reason I got this. So when I killed Robin, the bat knocked my teeth out! Had to get these" I explained smiling to her " as a replacement. He damaged me. So this tattoo is a little reminder to him. To make him feel guilty for what he did to me" I put my hand over my mouth and laughed. " and you were probably thinking I got this-" I said pointing to my bird and knife tattoo " because I killed Robin. Well... That is incorrect. But I'm rambling, let's get on with this shall we?" I said as I took off my shirt " hope you don't mind... Just easier to... Work this way" I smiled and got to work. 

Bruce's pov: 

10 minutes later I heard screaming and put on my bat suit. I had to go another way so that whoever was up there wouldn't suspect that Bruce Wayne was batman. I exited in my bat mobile and drove around the block. I then stopped at my house and got out. 

Jokers pov: 

I heard a door slam, it could only be Batsy boy here to ruin my fun. Thankfully I had just finished killing Catwoman and making her up. " HARLEY! Time to go!" I shouted at her, she came skipping in the living room with Dimples in her arms. I Had just finished pouring gasoline on the woman. I lit a match and made sure that when the bat came in the building would catch fire. He would lose both his son and his wife. We exited the mansion and a minute later... 

BOOOM! 

We all laughed. Dimples was little so she had no idea what we were laughing about but she went along with it. 

The next week I had gotten a new tattoo. A cat skeleton with a knife through its heart with the words " curiosity got the cat" underneath the cat skeleton. 

Gotham city, arkham asylum, 11 years later-

Dimples pov: 

I sat in my cell. This was my first time in arkham. I started humming a song to myself. " running through the parking lot, he chased me and he wouldn't stop... Tag, you're it. Tag, tag, you're it. Grab my hands, pushed me down, took the words right out my mouth. Tag, you're it. Tag, tag, you're it..... Can anybody hear me i'm hidden underground, can any body hear me I'm talking to myself saying tag, you're it tag, tag you're it"


	18. Rose thorn and the puppy pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character: Rose thorn- Dimples best friend

I was about 10 when I first met Rosie. She was ivy's daughter. I didn't think of her much then. But now, now we were both 22. I hadn't seen her in so long. She had been traveling. I picked up my phone and dialed her cellphone. 

" yeah, you got Thorn, what's up?" I could hear her fighting in the background. " damn it, hold on!" She yelled as I heard a neck snap. " woo. That as a workout!" She laughed "so what up, my little vinous fly trap?" I smiled on the other end. 

" not much Thorny, just felt like talkin' to ya. What were you doing?" I asked curiously. 

" oh don't worry about that, sweetie. How's that singing career going? I don't see why you don't just give up on batman-" 

"BATTY!" 

" right, right. I just don't see why you don't give up on him. Honey, he isn't gonna love you back. I just don't want you pursuing someone that might never feel the same way you do. And lord knows I have to be you're voice of reason, because you are the product of the two most crazy people on the planet." She explained to me, I rolled my eyes. 

" blah... Blah.... Blah. I knew calling you was a bad idea!" I screamed at her. 

"Dee, listen, he isn't going to love you back-" Rosie started but I cut her off 

"Shh..." I said as I listened. "Mom and dad are fighting again" I said as I layer down in my bed and hugged my batty plush. 

"I wish I could be there to hug you, sweetheart" that made me smile 

"It's okay thorny" I said, my puppies obviously knew something was wrong, they jumped on the bed. "Hey Heath, hey Caesar" I said as I petted them. Heath was being his silly self and got up on my belly and rested " Heath, I'm not a pillow" the puppy didn't listen. His brother, Caesar joined him on my belly. " thorn, I cannot get up, I have puppies on me" this made her laugh. 

"Dee, you always know how to make me laugh" 

"Gee, thanks thorny. Won't help me if my puppies kill me will it? Promise me you'll take care of my pups shall I die due to them!" I said to them. Heath yawned. "Nothing" 

" I gotta go, Dee, some more idiots just spotted me" Thorn said to me. I nodded 

"Kay, bye bye" I blew her a kiss through the phone and hung up. At the same time Heath and Caesar got up and off me. " oh now you get off me? You two are dorks" the puppies just barked at me. I rolled my eyes.


	19. Meeting batty (part 2)

I walked up to him. I smiled at him. " so you're batty huh?" 

" yes, um... Step aside, I have to um.. Go save this party for the Waynes!" I giggled at the fact that he had no idea what to do.

" first job, huh? Well, I have some information about mr and Mrs. Crazy that you could use." I smirked and whispered to him " they have a daughter... And I think she might be at this party" 

" what makes you so sure?" I rolled my eyes 

"I have my sources" I said as I looked at my nails. " rumor has it that she is gonna kill you. Don't say I didn't warn you" I said as I left and went back to my parents. 

My mommy and daddy were busy fighting off people. " Harls, baby, lucky ring" I heard my daddy say to mommy. She giggled and kissed the ring as I saw my daddy take off his ring and throw it at one of the party goers, he laughed as it went right through their head and landed next to some big steps. My daddy smiled and went and grabbed it and put it back on his finger. It was covered in blood. I giggled and clapped. I saw my mommy beat some idiot with her bat. 

" ENOUGH!" I heard a rough voice and someone grabbed me. I looked up, it was Batty. " kill one more person, joker and your daughter goes bye bye!" 

" figured it out, did ya?" I giggled as I licked the arm that was holding me. 

" LADY SHUT UP!" 

" aww, I just want to play, Batty boy" I giggled. 

" DIMPLES! What did daddy tell you about flirting your teenage ass off?" My daddy dickhead asked ruining my fun. I pouted. " let her go, Batsy, or else this whole building along with everyone in it goes Kaboom! And you wouldn't want that to happen a second time, would you?" My daddy smirked as he held a detonation button. 

"You...." I heard batty say. 

Flashback: 

Alfred's pov: 

"Daddy! Mommy's still in the house" I said hugging my father and crying. I looked at our house. It was on fire. The next week we had a funeral for mommy. Over the years I would visit her. Talk to her, give her flowers. I promised her I would find her killer. No matter how long it took. 

End flashback. 

Dimples pov: 

" it was you... You killed my mother!" I laughed. My daddy gasped in fake shock. 

" I would never! I would never kill my own godson's mother!" My daddy said, his voice going down a couple of octaves. 

"You're not my godfather" Alfred said to my daddy " my godfather died before I was born." 

" oh... You mean ha... This?" My daddy said as he pulled out a face of flesh. My daddy smiled evilly. I looked at it closely. It was a fake. My daddy was too clever for his own good. My daddy laughed " I'm just messing with ya, Batsy boy! This is just a fake. I didn't kill whoever your godfather is... But I was your father's best friend...he was kinda like a... Mentor to me." Daddy explained 

" so...you're Jason Todd?" I looked at batty confused. My dad laughed hysterically. 

" oh god no! I killed that idiot a long time ago. And no I'm not the other guy either. Whoever he is! I prefer my origin to be... Multiple choice. But I did know your father when he was just a kid." 

"Prove it" batty boy said to my dad. 

"Now.. I could... I could have been a redheaded teenager who killed his mother and father just because they were idiots. I could have been a war hero - a solider, got my mouth torn up, scars and everything, I also could have fallen into acid by your father and ended up disfigured, I might have gone to the doctors, try to get it fixed, but in return they turned me into a freak, with a mouth that was a permanent smile, or I might just be a clever prankster. Choice is up to you to figure out who I really am" my daddy explained ignoring the question all together on how he knew batty's dad. " plus you won't kill my daughter... It's not in your nature, and if I know your father he would have taught you the same" daddy smirked at him. 

I smiled and bit batty's arm. He released me and I got out my knife. I lifted his head up to look at me with my knife. " aww, you are so cute, I don't want to kill you just yet" I said as I moved my blade across his cheek " I wanna have fun with you first..." I said as I then got close and whispered in his ear " Alfred" I smiled as batty looked at me in shock. " don't worry, I won't tell my daddy" I said as I whispered in his ear again " that would be rude, batty" 

"DIMPLES! STOP FLIRTING! THE COPS ARE HERE! WE GOTTA BOLT!" My daddy yelled at me. I giggled and blew batty a kiss 

" until next time, batty boy!" I giggled as I left with my parents. 

The next day I got a tattoo of my new obsession. Batty. My dad didn't approve, but I didn't give a shit. He was a dickhead anyway, and I was going to make batty mine. One way or another. That much I knew was true.


	20. Pregnant ( part 1)

9 months left: 

Jokers pov: 

It all started with Harley and that stupid pregnancy stick. Don't get me wrong, I've always wanted a child, but... Not like this! Why?! Why did Harley have to go on that stupid mission? No... Why did we have to have sex on that stupid bearskin rug?! No even better, why did I have to fall in love with her?! 

" Mistah J? Did ya hear me? I'm preg-" I stopped Harley there as I did not want to hear the word again. 

" yeah, yeah, I heard ya." I said as I looked down at my own feet. " how?" I asked as I heard Harley giggle

" well how do ya think? Bearskin rug plus soda equals... Boom! Pregnant Harley" she said smiling, I laughed. 

" yeah that was a fun night, huh?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck. Harley came up to me. 

" the best, puddin!" She said kissing me, I growled, as I usually do when she kisses me. " you certainly... Hehehe... Missed me. Fucked me like a beast" I smirked but then remembered. I playfully smacked her on her ass. 

" language, little girl" I warned her. She giggled and went into little girl mode 

"But daddy! Saying bad words is fun!" Harley whined like a 5 year old on purpose. I smiled. 

" Harleen Frances Quinzel" I warned her again, she sniffed "careful. You don't want daddy's cane again, do ya?" She shook her head. " then no more of those nasty words" she nodded as I hugged her. " daddy doesn't want to hear nasty words on his baby girls lips." I whispered in her ear " bad words are for criminals like that Freakshow of a flying rodent." 

" but... Mistah J... Aren't we the criminals?" Harley asked me innocently. I smiled and rolled my eyes. 

" are we the bad guys in Harley's little princess palace?" She shook her head. I kissed her forehead. " that's right, baby girl. When we go into daddy and little girl mode we are as free as...free as a Robin" this made Harley laugh out loud. 

" oh puddin, you are a riot!" Harley said giving me another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very beginning of dimples story. This takes place a month after suicide squad. Harley and J had sex on that bearskin rug after he rescued her from that jail at the end of the movie and boom pregnant Harley a month later. 
> 
> And I have a headcanon that when they go into Harley's princess land they are free to be anything they want. Mistah J is a king and Harley is a spoiled queen and the bat is a criminal.
> 
> Also the joker does love Harley, but as David Ayer said, he just doesn't like to show it. Not even in his naration of this part.


	21. Pregnant (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is played by Karen Gillian.

7 months left: 

Harley's pov: 

I laid in bed, my stomach hurting something awful. Well, of course your stomach is hurting, dumbass, you're pregnant I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt hungry " Mistah J..." I whispered trying to wake him up, shaking him a little bit " puddin." I whispered, shaking him more. He stirred a bit. 

" whose the big bad bat now, hm, Batsy boy?" My puddin talked in his sleep when he was having a really good dream. I giggled 

I rolled my eyes as my stomach growled more " okay okay, hold on, you pussy" I said rubbing my stomach. I spotted a fake rubber bat on the counter. I smirked and grabbed it and placed it on Mistah J's face " OH MY GOD! Puddin! The bat found us! He's gonna take our baby!" 

When Mistah J opened his eyes he saw a the big black fake bat we had. He screamed like a little girl and jumped up and out of bed. I laughed. His screams turned into a growl as he looked at me sternly. "Little girl! Here! Now!" He ordered me as he made a come here motion with his finger. I gulped and walked over. He slapped me on the cheek , making me hit the ground hard. After hitting me he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He started kissing the cheek he had slapped. He rubbed my cheek. " you okay, baby?" I nodded and started crying into his chest. " shh shh shh it's okay, daddy's got ya" he said as he ran his hands through my hair. He kissed my forehead " now what did my little princess want?" I looked up at him. 

" ice cream. I hungry, puddin" Mistah J nodded and went to get me some ice cream. He came back with a big bucket of chocolate ice cream, he also had some ice in a bag for me. He gave me the big vat of ice cream and I dug in like a child on Christmas. I saw him smiling. "What?" I asked as I looked at him 

" you are just so adorable some times, Harley" he said as I blushed and went back to eating the ice cream. 

6 months left: 

I didn't know how to tell him, it wasn't a boy. It was a girl. I had Ivy test me, she used to be a delivery nurse at arkham. " I don't know what to do, Ivy!" I said crying on the couch " he said if I didn't have a boy this time... He'd... He'd make me have an abortion... He'll literally punch me in the stomach until the baby is dead." 

" men are pigs, Holly plant, the sooner you learn that the better. That's why I'm alone" Ivy explained as she pulled me into a hug. I looked up at her 

" didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I asked smirking. 

" first trimester. It'll probably be a miscarriage like all the others." Ivy said to me " doctor says I can't have kids. That's why my plants are my children" I giggled as she said this. " where is professor giggles anyway?" Ivy asked always changing Mistah J's name. 

" shoppin'" I answered 

" and he took his whole clown posse with him?" She asked. I smiled at her. 

" we can't have Batsy boy seein' us. He'll take little Harley jr away from us." Ivy laughed at the name. 

" you are seriously gonna call the girl Harley junior? What about a normal name? Like Lucy?" Ivy suggested 

" Lucy! I like that!" I said smiling. " little Lucy." 

Suddenly Mistah J came in with blood on his hands. He threw his gun at the wall. " damn it! Fucking hell!" He ran his hand through his hair and sat down in his purple armchair. " Harley, please tell me you have good news on the baby front" 

I looked at Ivy, she nodded. I looked back at Mistah J and looked down at the floor " it's a... It's a girl, puddin" I whispered 

" wha-? I can't hear ya, dolly you are gonna have to be louder" Mistah J smirked at me. 

" I said it's a girl, puddin" I said looking at him. 

" it's not a..." Mistah J started sternly but then breathed in and out "that's fine, baby" 

" you're not gonna... Kill her?" I asked him. He shook his head. 

"No, I'm not... Whatever gave you that idea?" J asked me, I looked confused. 

" but... Last time you... Killed her" 

" that was because I came home angry and needed to take out some frustration. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression pumpkin." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him.


	22. Pregnant part 3

_5 months_ _left:_

_I saw Mistah J sit on a throne of bones. He had a crown on his head and was covered head to toe in jewels. I came in wearing a fluffy scarf made from some kind of animal, I can't remember what it was. I saw Mistah J smiling as I came in. I came up to him and sat on his lap. I kissed him. His hands began to wander. I purred. He knew just where to get me. "Mmm... Harley" he said as he started kissing me all over. Suddenly a guy came in disturbing us. My puddin growled and turned to the man in front of him._

_" well? Go on! Must be some reason you're here, Johnny. Unless it's to annoy us to death" Mistah J growled._

_" the bat, he's escaped, sire" my puddin rolled his eyes as he kissed my forehead and placed me in his throne. He stepped down, I saw him take out his knife. " whose job was it to watch that freak of a bat, Johnny?"_

_" m-m-me, sire"_

_" exactly! You didn't do your fucking job! But don't worry, Johnny boy, I'm not gonna kill ya. Just wanna have some fun with ya first- Harley, pumpkin, come down here, will you?"_

_I smiled and stepped down but suddenly the scene changed... I was in Mistah J's club. The bat was in a booth across from my puddin. " come on, pumpkin, don't be afraid" Mistah J smiled and held out his hand. I took his hand as he grabbed me and put a gun to my head. I looked at my puddin, but it wasn't_ my _puddin I was looking at... It was some freak with scars and face paint, he had lipstick all along his face, his green hair was more messier then my puddin's was. " let's play a little Russian roulette, hm, bats? You t-ake off tha-t stupid mask and I don't kill her!" I started crying " aww don't cry, bra-t, we all gotta die some T-ime, your death just depends on if Batsy is compliant or not." He licked his lips. Ugh. " better make up your mind fast, bats, my finger is slowly pulling the trigger"_

_Before the bat could make up his mind, he shot me._

" Harley? Harley?" I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my puddin looking at me. I noticed I was crying. " thank god. You were screaming in your sleep. Bad dream?" I nodded and hugged him. " shh shh shh, daddy's here, daddy's gotcha."

" you love me, right, puddin?" I asked him. He smiled.

" of course I do, you are my queen" he whispered, not wanting his men to hear. " sure you annoy me sometimes, but your mine" I giggled and kissed him. We laid back down and he held me until I fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. Just Harley having a bad dream and the joker comforting her.


	23. Pregnant final part

4 months left: 

Jokers pov: 

" ugh! Puddin! The little bitch is hurting me again!" I rolled my eyes at harleys constant whining. I love her but, let's just say her being pregnant as driven me close to, if not already, completely and utterly over the wall loony tunes. I composed myself as I smiled at her and made a come here motion with my finger. She walked over to me and sat in my lap. I put my hand on her stomach and rubbed her tummy. 

" you think little Dimples will like me?" I asked Harley. She looked at me confused. 

"We are going to call her Lucy!" Harley protested. 

" Lucy is a boring name, Harls. Plus if she's gonna be like her old pop she's gonna need a crazy name like mine!" I laughed " we should dye her hair green! No.. Wait... We don't want her to only be known as my daughter." I said as I thought of a hair color. I looked at Harley's pink and blue ends. " how about Purple? I know it's one of my colors but, I think it would look good on a little mini-us" I smiled as i stroked her hair with my other hand. I started kissing her neck and she giggled. I growled and smiled as I continued to pleasure her. 

1 month left: 

"Puddin, you get Johnny to set up the baby's room?" Harley asked me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. 

" yes, baby, everything is set up" I said as I took her into the baby's room. " I got Johnny to paint her room purple. Oh and check out this mobile I had made" I said as she followed me to the baby's bed. Above her bed was a mobile with hanging knives, guns and bats. I spun the mobile around. When Harley heard the song she hugged me. 

" thank you puddin" she said as she kissed me. " how did you know?" I smiled and got out her phone where she had recorded her song to the baby. " oh right." She smiled. I kissed her forehead. 

" won't be long now" I said smiling at her. 

Dimples birthday: 

Harley's pov: 

April 28, 2017-

"Puddin! The baby's comin'" I screamed at Mistah J. I heard a gun shot as he came in and took off his gloves and discarded them in the trash. 

"I thought the baby wasn't due until May or June" J said to me. 

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed at the unborn baby "I guess she had other plans, puddin!" J laughed as he came over to me and kissed my stomach. 

" okay, no pain meds for you, doll." J said as he got a strap " open" I opened my mouth as J put the strap in my mouth. " just bite on that. It'll be over before you know it... Now what do the nurses always tell women? I can't remember... Oooh that's right, breathe and push" I nodded and did as he said. 

About a half hour later the baby was here. She was crying. " ugh... This thing is disgusting. Johnny! Go... Clean her off will you? But no looking at my little monster" I smiled as Johnny took the baby and cleaned her off. He came back a minute later and gave the baby back to J. " who knew babies would be this disgusting when they are first born" J laughed looking down at the baby " you, dimples, are a disgusting little thing, but, mommy and daddy love you nonetheless." J kissed her little head and handed her to me. 

This was going to be fun.


	24. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the night dimples is born.

Joker's pov: 

I woke up to screaming " HARLEY! Wake up! That screaming is driving me crazy!" I sat up and looked at Harley, who was across the room trying to get our disgusting little bundle of joy to sleep. 

" don't you think I've TRIED, puddin? Been trying since she woke up!" Harley complained " shut up you little bi-" 

" language, baby" I said to Harley sternly. 

" I can't take it anymore! She's driving me insane!" She said. I smirked at her 

" I thought I was the one that did that" Harley looked at me blankly as I laughed. " if you're not up to being a mother I could always... Oh I don't know... Kill it!" At this Harley held the disgusting thing tightly. 

" you are not killing my baby!" At this I got up and walked over to her. I grabbed her throat. 

"It's my baby too, Harls, or have you forgot that little thing that happened on the rug? Still can't get your blood outta that rug" I growled at her " don't forget who the boss is around here" I said letting go of her throat. " I could kill you in an instant. I could kill that thing in an instant and I wouldn't feel anything for the both of you" I went back to the bed and grabbed my pillows and went to the couch for the night. 

The next morning-

I knocked on the bedroom door. " Harls? Baby? You up?" I asked. I walked in " I made waffles" I said as I sat on the bed. " baby you gotta talk to daddy sometime" 

" how could you say that?" Harley asked turning to me " how could you say that you would kill me and feel nothing?" 

" it was all the screaming that little brat was doing that drove me crazy, baby. I'm sorry. Forgive daddy?" Harley smiled and hugged me 

" every time, puddin" she said kissing me. I got up and started heading towards the door " you love me, puddin" 

" do not" I said to her playfully. 

" do too!" She said sticking her tongue out at me. I smiled and shook my head. 

" Harley, you are a riot" I said as I exited the room.


	25. Interview with the joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joker interviews people to be dimples villain boyfriend as he is tired of her obsessing with batman.

" daddy, why do we have to do this? I already have a bae his name is-" I started but my daddy grabbed my purple pigtails and pulled me to him. 

" say that word again and I'll cut all your hair off, very painfully" daddy said as he let go of me. " the reason I'm doing this, pumpkin, is because I want you to have a villain as a boyfriend instead of that freak rat, Batsy." 

" HIS NAME IS BATTY AND I LOVE HIM!" I screamed at my father. 

" YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" He screamed back at me 

"YOU DON'T EITHER AND YOU'RE FORTY FUCKING FOUR!" At this my dad slapped me. I held my cheek. 

" don't ever assume that I don't know what love is. You wouldn't be here if I didn't know what love is. Truth is, as much as I give your mother crap, I love her. I saved her pretty ass on multiple occasions. The day you were conceived I saved her. Saved her from belle Reve. She was happy to see me to say the least" my father laughed. I giggled. 

Flashback: 

Third person: 

"Puddin!" Harley said as she hugged the joker who was wearing a swat outfit. 

" let's go home" the joker said to her and kissed her. 

End flashback 

" you said I was conceived because of two dogs dying." I said. He smirked at me. Daddy and I saw the first victim come in. 

Dad held out his stupid lucky ring. Ugh I hated that thing. The man kissed his ring. Daddy smiled. I rolled my eyes. 

" so, your penguins son? Ha. At least you're not fat, I'll give ya that" I put my hand on my cheek, bored out of my mind. " question. I asked this very same question to my lovely Harley so you better be quick to answer. Would you live for my daughter?" 

" it.. It depends on what you mean by live for her, sir.." Daddy rolled his eyes and shot the boy dead. Dad then motioned for his men to take the boy away. 

" don't worry pumpkin, we'll find somebody." 

30 minutes later-

" I'm gonna go get some air." I said as I got up " and I know, if I see batty I'll shoot him for you" I called to my dad. The last thing I heard was him saying " you better not" as I closed the door. 

I got out my cigs and lit one. I put it in my mouth and started smoking. " fucking hell, stupid dickhead" I said. Before I knew it there was a shadow standing over me. I looked up. It was Batty... Or... Rather Alfred. 

" what are you doing here?" I said as I wiped tears from my eyes. 

" patrolling. This part of town gets a lot of action. You okay, Jenny?" He asked winking at me. I giggled and looked down. " you better get rid of that cigarette, or else batman will have to take you in, see?" I giggled at his fake detective impression 

" well I don't see batman anywhere, good sir" I said winking at him. He laughed. 

" seriously though, what's up?" He asked as he went over to the wall and laid against it. 

I looked at him " my dad is interviewing villains to... Be my new boyfriend. How stupid is that? You can't force love." 

" oh believe me I know. It was my 5th birthday. There was this beautiful girl there. I was a proper gentleman, did everything right, complimented her on her hair and dress. She put a butter knife to a kid. I thought she was just playing around. But her father came in and... Shot the boy. Set the house on fire. Killed my mother. Despite all of that. I wanted to be the girls friend. I wrote letters, best I could being 5, I asked my dad to deliver them to the girl, but he never did. I didn't see her again until my 16th birthday a couple of months ago" 

" you wanted to be my... Friend?" I asked curiously. Alfred nodded. 

" yeah, you were cool. Braver then anyone else there. I didn't get why you were brave until your father came in. You have to be brave to be related to that nut job." Alfred said. I looked down. 

" Careful, mama Dimples will get you for that later" Alfred looked at me weirdly. 

He smirked " I look forward to it. " he winked at me as I giggled. 

"DIMPLES!" I heard my dad yelling at me " GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! I think I found someone good" I looked around... Alfred was gone. Was he ever here? Or was I daydreaming again? I looked down at the ground. There was a black queen of hearts card laying on the ground. I turned it around. There was a simple A with a phone number on it.

I smiled as I put it in my pocket and walked back inside.


	26. Story time with daddy (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J tells dimples how he and her mom met. Because in normal Harley fashion, dimples begs him to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dimples is 13 in this part.

A few years ago- 

I went downstairs where daddy was torturing someone again. I giggled as I saw him interrogating a victim. "You. You. You. You. You are going to tell me what happened to the bat. He hasn't been seen in a while. That... That concerns me. Where'd he go? Where'd he go? Where'd he go? WHERE DID HE FUCKING GO?!" My daddy yelled as he circled the victim. He knew I was watching. He always knew. He took out a gun and put it to his head. 

"Tell you what, we are going to play Russian roulette. Every time I ask where the bat is I'll pull the trigger. First to not die wins! Ha! Ha! Ha!" My daddy said " oh you don't think it's loaded do ya? Now that... That would be cheating, but if you insist" my dad then pointed the gun at the ceiling and shot. Bullets went into the ceiling. My daddy then smiled and got up close in the guy's face "believe me now?" he asked happily. It always did amaze me how dad can go from mad one minute and then do a complete 360. " now. Where is the batman?" My dad asked "where is he?" My daddy asked doing the best batman impression I've ever seen. My daddy laughed. The victim laughed. My dad shot the victim in the head. "First rule: never trust the crazies" my daddy then took his gloves off and threw them to the side. 

" you enjoy the show, honey?" My daddy asked as I came down . 

"Aww, how'd you know I was here?" I asked him. He cracked his neck and looked at me. 

" I can always tell when you're watching me. You're just like your mother." My daddy said 

"Curious?" 

"Nosey" my dad answered back. " so what do ya want, princess?" I came down the stairs. I saw the man bleeding on the floor "don't. Don't. Don't worry about him, I'll get Johnny to clean it up." 

"How did you and mom meet?" I asked him. 

" she was my psychiatrist" he explained to me " messed with her head. Gave her a little electro shock 'therapy' and she was all mine" daddy smiled at me. "Why do you ask?" 

" it's just that... You tend to lie... A lot." I said. He rolled his eyes at me. " you once said you and mom met In Paris, you once said you were high school sweethearts-" 

"It's because I wanted to make it seem as romantic as I could for you. Parents lie to their children all the time. I was protecting you from the truth" my daddy explained. 

" then tell me the truth. I'm old enough to know the truth" I said to him. 

" okay, kid." Dad said as he ran his fingers through his green hair. " but it ain't your normal love story"


	27. Story time with daddy (final part)

" it all started in Arkham...." My dad said as he told the story

Flashback-

Arkham asylum (third person) 

Harleen Quinnzel entered the room. she had been a physiatrist for a while now, she had actually black mailed someone into getting the job, but she had made some actual progress with some of the inmates, but this... This was her ultimate challenge. The joker. She sat down and noticed there was a gag in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and called for the guards. 

" I can't exactly interview the patient if he's gagged now can I?" Harleen asked the guards. They then took the gag out. 

" he's a tricky one, Doctor Quinnzel. Been through 10 psychiatries in just the last month" The guard said " watch him, if he misbehaves call us in right away" Harleen nodded. 

" oh I promise I'll be good mister... What's your name again? Lenny? Larry? Oh that's right, your name is Leslie. HA! HA! HA! Always thought Leslie was a girls name" the joker said laughing. 

"Where you born a dick or does it just come naturally to you?" The guard asked. 

" little of column A, little of column B. I prefer my life to be multiple choice" the joker explained " and if you think I'm going to tell this.... This nutcase anything then you have another thing coming. I'll try her out, but she'll be dead before the session is over" the joker winked at Harleen. 

The guards exited. The joker growled under his breath. " so... Doctor Quinnzel... What kind of last name is that?" 

" mister joker this is about you, not me." Harleen said calmly to him. " do you have another name that I can call you by?" 

The joker leaned in " you... You can call me whatever you want to, puddin" 

Back to the present: 

Dimples pov: 

I giggled, daddy looked at me 

" what?" Daddy asked me 

" you called mom puddin? As in the name she calls you?" I giggled. my dad looked at me sternly 

My dad growled at me "did I say you could interrupt me?! No! Now pay attention! As I was saying..." 

Flashback: 

(Third person) 

" you can call me whatever you want to, puddin, mister J," the joker smirked and looked at her " daddy" 

" the last one would be inappropriate, Jay" Harleen said to him. The joker cracked his neck and growled. 

" quit being like them! You're not one of them! I can tell, Doctor. What are you? In your early twenties? Mid twenties? I can tell you didn't get to where you are sitting by just going to college... Am I right? A pretty thing like you? Most of the doctors here are fat ugly fucks. No. You. You. You. You had help. Why don't you tell good ol' mister J what ya did" 

" secret for a secret?" Harleen asked. The joker leaned back in his chair. 

" a'course pumpkin." The joker smiled. Harleen waited. " oh you want me to go first, do ya? Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay then. Believe it or not, I can sing" the joker said to her. 

" you can not!" Harleen laughed in disbelieve. 

"I don't do it often. Only a select few get to hear my singing voice" the joker said smirking 

Present time: 

Dimples pov: 

" you can sing?" I asked curiously. My daddy cracked his neck again. 

" what did I tell you about interrupting me?!" Daddy looked at me sternly " but yes, kid, daddy can sing. Where do you think you got your beautiful singing voice from? Certainly not Harley! Ha!" My daddy laughed. 

" sing to me. Please daddy?" I asked giving him my pouty lips. Daddy smiled and shook his head. 

" okay, kid let me think, God what was that song Harls used to sing you when you were little? Hold on.." Dad said getting out his phone and texting mom, who was right upstairs. I knew because she yelled "I'm upstairs, puddin!" He laughed " don't care, Harls! Just answer the damn question!" My dad said. A minute later mom texted 

**Harls :** _a please would be nice, but it was hush little baby, puddin._

Daddy smiled and texted her back. 

**Daddy** : _thanks pumpkin_

Daddy smiled at me " okay kid, it went a little something like this: Hush little baby, don’t say a world. Daddy's gonna kill for you the whole damn world.And if they don’t laugh at our jokes, Daddy's gonna stab out their goddamn throats. And if they start to run away, Momma’s gonna paint the streets with blood. And once the blood starts to wash off, Daddy's gonna blow some more heads off. And if the world still doesn’t laugh, Momma’s gonna go and poison them. And once the poison does it’s job, Daddy's gonna show you you’re legacy. And if the world still tries to fight, Momma’s gonna burn their houses down. And if you grow up with my smile, Momma and Daddy's gonna be so proud of you." I started tearing up. I wiped my tears away. And clapped my hands. 

"Come on kid, it's almost dinner time" my daddy said as he got up and started going up the stairs. 

" wait! Dad, you never told me moms secret" I pointed out. My dad smirked and turned to me. 

" her degree was fake" daddy said as he walked up the stairs. Leaving me along with the dead body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was from arkham city, I just altered the words a little to match that she has two parents rather then just Harley. 
> 
> About harleys degree, no idea if it's fake or not, I know some comic lore behind it but not much. If anyone wants to inform me it would be welcome. 
> 
> And yes, in my headcannon the joker can sing. But he only does it for people he's killing. That's why he said "only a select few" because he basically sings a creepy lullaby in my mind when he's killing people.


	28. Dimples playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while. Been busy being an adult and stuff. 
> 
> This is dimples playlist and how every song means something to her

So dimples playlist is actually the full album of Melanie martinez all the songs have a meaning: 

1\. Crybaby- her father used to call her a crybaby because she would sometimes cry to get what she wanted   
2\. Dollhouse- the unseen world of the jokers family, such as him abusing Harley and Dimples sometimes. (Dimples also uses "we'll be the perfect family" line on batty a lot)   
3\. Sippy cup- dimples sees what her parents do. It's also a tribute to the miscarrge her mother had before her.   
4.carousel- her feeling towards batty.   
5\. Alphabet boy- this is a song about the joker and how dimples thinks she can be better than him.   
6\. Soap- she once told ace that she loved him, he has never let that go and it annoys her.   
7\. Training wheels- another batty song, what she wants from batty.   
8\. Pity party- her 16th birthday   
9\. Tag, you're it- her 16th birthday when Johnny molested her.   
10\. Milk and cookies- her 16th birthday, when her daddy killed Johnny so he wouldn't hurt his little girl again.   
11\. Pacify her- a song about batty and how she wants him to love her and not his actual girlfriend   
12\. Mrs potato head- her, her tattoos, her family and some of her friends.   
13\. Mad hatter- a tribute to her mother and father.   
14\. Play date- another song for batty.   
15\. Teddy bear- Freakshow (batty/dimples) song, and or playing cards ( Dimples/ ace) song  
16\. cake- batty song.


	29. Afterwards (direct sequal to pity party)

I stared at Johnny's dead body. " I didn't want to kill anyone today, Dee. Especially since it was your birthday. Come here. Come to daddy" my daddy said as he threw his gun across the room. I cried and ran to him and hugged him. " shh, shh, shh, he's gone now. It's okay" 

" what the hell happened he-" my mommy asked as she came in the room. " puddin, what did you do?!" 

" Harls... Johnny molested Dee." Daddy explained as I cried even more. " I had to kill my top henchman because he couldn't keep it in his pants." Daddy said growling 

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, daddy!" I said as I cried. Daddy tilted my head up. 

" this isn't your fault, pumpkin. It's his fault for being a dirty old pervert." Daddy smiled at me and kissed my forehead. " plus you didn't know what he was doing. Did he.. Did he say it was a game?" I looked up and nodded " that's what I thought. See because you have part of your mothers brain inside you, you can't detect what is a game and what isn't" 

" I'm... I'm broken?" I asked sniffing a bit. Daddy stroked my cheek. " I'm... I'm damaged... I'm like... I'm like you, daddy" I said as I hiccuped and sniffed. 

"Sometimes that can be a good thing, Princess" mommy said sitting down with us. " if your daddy hadn't thrown me in that chemical vat who knows where I'd be now" she smiled at daddy. " We wouldn't have had you if your daddy hadn't done that." 

" I know how to cheer you up, Dee. Why don't we go and get you a tattoo? My treat." Daddy smiled. I gasped and clapped my hands. " that's daddy's little psycho" he said ruffling my hair. " in fact, I think something like your mothers would be appropriate." He smiled. " daddy's little monster and daddy's little psycho. My two favorite girls. Now come on, let's get rid of Johnny boy before he starts to stink up the place" mommy and I giggled and helped daddy. 

That was the day I got my first two tattoos. "Daddy's little psycho" w tattooed on my collarbone. And a broken heart with a cross through it was on my other collarbone. Representing that I would never get hurt again. 

And even if I did get hurt Daddy had told me to tell him and he would take care of it. The thought brought me joy.


End file.
